1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) bulbs for illumination purpose and, more particularly, relates to an improved LED bulb having a good heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED bulb is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a light source for indoor or outdoor illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED bulb is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality illumination device.
An LED bulb generally requires a plurality of LEDs mostly driven at the same time, which results in a rapid rise in operating temperature of the LEDs. However, since the bulbs lack effective heat dissipation mechanisms, continuous operation of the LED bulbs can cause overheat of the LEDs, resulting in flickering or even malfunction of the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED bulb which can overcome the above problems.